


Through The Wind

by cherryjelly



Category: Naruto
Genre: Abandonment Issues, Alternate Universe, Angst, Angst galore, Anxiety, Character Intensive, Crack Pairing, F/M, Misunderstandings, Non-Explicit Sexual Content, PTSD, Post-Ending, Self-Loathing, Swear Words, alternating povs, confusing feelings, everyone is sad, mentions of sex & violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-14 21:42:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 15,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15398070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherryjelly/pseuds/cherryjelly
Summary: [AU]Being a single mother is one of the hardest things she's ever done in her life. When Itachi Uchiha is invited back into the village on assignment, Sakura expects nothing more from the older Uchiha than to be a sometimes-present-uncle to Sarada. Except when he becomes more than that.





	1. Sunny Side

**Author's Note:**

> Funny enough, this started as a Sasusaku fic that took major twists and turns and turned into this massive ItaSaku fic completely different than the plot We started with. Maybe eventually I'll write that other idea up.
> 
> We've always been into the idea of ItaSaku. We think Itachi and Sakura would have been compatible for a number of reasons, so it was fun coming up with this.
> 
> This is an alternate universe. This is kind of a different take on Kishi's whole Sasuke's absence angle. 
> 
> Sasuke is not a villain in this fic, there's misunderstanding about him from Sakura's POV. So sorry if there's a lot of Sasuke negativity at first. I'll point my fingers at Kishi for randomly making Sasuke absent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This originally started as a one-shot then just kept growing and growing and ended up becoming a two-shot....then it kept growing and now it's 3 chapters long. I hope. 
> 
> Really sorry if there are errors, I'll definitely go through this again when my brain isn't so fried. Ha....

The rain comes down in sheets over the village. The large drops of rain hit the windows with a loud _tap, tap, tap…_  

Clutching the blanket tighter around her, Sakura closes her eyes and sinks into her plush white couch. It's somehow calming that the torrential storm outside matches her inner conflict. _This life or that life?_ It's not an easy decision. Why is she always stuck trying to make hard choices?

A breath escapes her and her mind wanders to the months that have passed. She thinks about the time Naruto came by and was the catalyst to this drastic change in her life. It is a change that leads her to this very moment in time, clutching the blanket closer to her and fighting her tears from falling.

 

* * *

 

  
**E I G H T    M O N T H S    E A R L I E R**

  

"Oooopen wide!" Sakura chirps as she brings a spoonful of vegetable puree to Sarada's mouth. The infant giggles as she knocks the spoon away and the food splatters all over the table of her high chair.

"Sarada!" Sakura huffs in annoyance. "I know this isn't your favorite but how else will you grow big and strong if you don't eat your veggies?"

The infant responds with more laughter as she smears her little hands in the green mush. _So much for listening to her mother_... Before she can further scold her daughter, she's stopped by the sudden knock on her door.

"Come in!" She shouts. 

Even if she couldn't sense his chakra signature, Sakura could have guessed it was Naruto. These days he's one of the few who managed to make time for her, besides Hinata and Ino anyway. Her parents were swamped with their new restaurant and all of her other friends were too busy with missions or their own children.

There was no denying how much she loved parenthood, but admittedly she did miss some of the freedom that came in her youth. Some days she could close her eyes and vividly relive the missions she went on. The adventure and the adrenaline were addicting. Successfully completing missions even more so.

More than anything, she misses her friends and their companionship. How many nights did she spend bonding and laughing with her fellow jounen? Did they miss those days as much as she? Did they ever wish to return on missions also?

Her thoughts are broken when she hears the footsteps behind her.

Naruto walks in wearing a large grin. It warms her heart to see her friend only smile these days. It's been a little less than a year, but he finally achieved his dream of being Hokage. It was truly mindblowing to think that the child who'd once been isolated from the village was the man standing in front of her today. That tiny boy who would pull pranks for attention was now the Seventh Hokage and received praise no matter what he did.

Her teammate was happily married to Hinata and they had a son, Boruto. His dream job, the love of his life, his child... Truly, Naruto had it all. 

"Sakura," He waves at her before his gaze turns to Sarada and his grin grows larger. "Wow, look at this mess!" He howls with laughter. He presses a kiss to the infant's head anyway. "My two favorite girls!"

"What about Hinata?" She smirks and rolls her eyes. Naruto was all about flattery, but the truth was when it came to his Hinata, there was no competition. It was adorable really.

"She's my...wife," The warm smile that spreads across his face could even make her swoon. In another life, would anyone ever talk about her that way? _Will anyone ever talk about me this way?_ Is what she truly wonders.

"Really? So that wedding wasn't an elaborate prank?" 

"You wish!" He holds out his hand, showing her his ring, "Sorry Sakura, I am happily married." The two of them laugh at their antics. It's short-lived, however.

The expression on Naruto's face is kind but there’s something hidden behind his eyes. Something weighs heavily on his shoulders, so much that he barely musters the words out when she asks, “What is it, Naruto?”

The Uzumaki is no stranger when it comes to hiding things from her. Despite everything they've been through, there are still some things he won't share with her. In all honesty, it bothers her more than it should. He was one of her closest friends and still, he couldn't trust her with everything. All those years he hid things about Sasuke, it hurt. Never did she want to impede on their bond, but sometimes it would have been nice to be included.

Once, at least. 

There was once a time she was a young girl living out an adventure with her teammates. Her hair was long because she was trying to court a particular aloof boy. It was comical that she once believed something so trivial would matter to Sasuke. In truth, Sasuke could have cared less about long hair on girls or girls in general. His mind was too full of plans of revenge. His heart was too full of anger and pain.

These days, her hair is even longer than it was when she was in her youth. There's no reason behind it. There's no one to impress. It's usually tied back and she really should cut it since it always gets in the way. Somehow she can't seem to do so. There's a lot of things she can't seem to do no matter how nonsensical it may be. She can't seem to see her parents more often or visit their new restaurant. She can't take on easy missions for a decent paycheck because that would entail her leaving home and therefore leaving her daughter. Hell, she can hardly leave home in general, too afraid she'll run into anyone and they'll discuss her once she's out of sight. 

_'Oh how difficult must it be for her to raise her child alone.'_

_'Oh_ _how sad' '_

_'Oh how deserved it is for going after a man who did not want her.'_

Her mouth feels dry. Perhaps she should go on missions. Getting out of the village for a short while would surely clear her mind. Though, that is easier said than done. The idea of leaving Sarada for a few hours is one thing, but the idea of leaving for days is so much worse. Even the idea of leaving Sarada alone broke her heart. It was true she missed the freedom of her youth, but there was no greater joy in her life than her child. There was nothing in the world she would trade motherhood for. Once upon a time, she thought she could never love anyone more than Sasuke Uchiha. How wrong she was.

Sakura presses a kiss to the crown of Sarada's head. The smell of her clean hair fills her heart with love.

The day Sarada was born is still so vivid in her mind. It started off with so much pain both physically and mentally. She wanted a natural birth, no medicine, no chakra, and she wanted to deliver Sarada in her own home. The contractions were already horrific, but knowing Sasuke wasn't there was a whole different pain in itself. He was absent for nearly all of her pregnancy. So, it wasn't a surprise that he wasn't there for Sarada's birth. Tsunade and Shizune were at her side instead. They held her hand and encouraged her for the excruciating nineteen hours labor lasted. 

The pain of labor and the fear of being a single mother flushed from her body the moment the bundled baby was placed in her arms. Sarada was pink and wailing and she already had a full head of hair. Sure most mothers claim their baby is the most beautiful, but she truly believes that Sarada takes that title.

Life is always about learning and that day she learned a lesson most valuable. 

“She’s getting so big,” Naruto remarks, “I bet she'll be walking soon."

“You think so?” she grins in the infant's mop of black hair. There was no one in the world she could ever love more than Sarada. Her little girl is the love of her life.  

“She looks so much like Sas-”

“Stop.” She demands, “Stop.” Just hearing his name makes all of the emotions she’s pushed down come right back up. She hates it. The back of her eyes sting but she won’t cry. She’s already spent too many nights crying over him.

"Sakura, I..." The blonde's voice softens “I know it may seem like he doesn’t care but he does. He really does.”

Her hands ball into a fist. She could punch Naruto if he continues.

“I haven't seen him since I was two months pregnant.”

“He would be here if he could. The mission-”

The mission... When Sarada was only two weeks old, she had to hear from Naruto about Sasuke's _oh-so-important_ mission. Convinced that Kaguya could still one day return, he set out to look for such an entity. There was no evidence that remotely suggested Kaguya could ever return except for his own gut feeling. Keeping in contact with Naruto, there's no way he didn't know about Sarada. Yet, still, she hadn't heard from him nor received a letter. Worst of all, there was no way he didn't think Naruto would keep it all a secret.

“His mission is more important than stopping by to see his child? Naruto he hasn't even written to me! to me." She seethes.

“What do you mean?” The blonde flinches. His eyes are wide.

“What do I mean? Please. Don't play dense.” She shakes her head, calming herself down from her outburst. She doesn't want her daughter to see her like this.

It’s hard to believe that the man she’s loved her entire life still remains distant even after they had become so intimate. Those five months they traveled together had seemed perfect. They were perfect…

She remembers Sasuke's expression when she had told him the news about her pregnancy. It was true that he didn’t take it well at first, but as the weeks went on, there was a change in him. ' _Thank you_ ,' He had told her once again. He was grateful to her for standing by his side for years and then for carrying his child.

Their life traveling wasn’t safe, however. They easily encountered bandits on a weekly basis and some informants were undercover for other organizations. It wasn’t safe to travel. With a baby on the way he wanted to make sure they would be safe, so, he told her to return home. For he wanted to be certain that she and the baby would be safe and far from harm's way. She remembers for the first time in her life she had everything she wanted, the man she loved and the idea they were finally starting a life together.

He promised to visit. He promised to write. She believed him too and would excuse his absence. Now, Sarada was 6 months old and he had yet to see his baby girl. There was no more room for excuses. There was no more room to dwell. She was a mother now and that was more deserving of her time and happiness.

“He told me that he’s been contacting you…” Naruto looks troubled, “Are you sure? Maybe your letters got lost?”

“Am I sure that he's been absent and neglecting his daughter?” She snaps. Of course, Naruto would automatically side with Sasuke. She crosses her arms. 

“Is that why you came here? To tell me I've mistaken that the father of my child isn’t actually absent? Because I don’t need this” She gestures toward Sarada in the high chair, "I have to take care of my daughter. So if this is all you came here for, to tell me to be easy on Sasuke for being an absent father, then you know where the door is."

His arms wave in front of his face, “Sa-Sakura! You know I didn't mean it like that and that's not why I came here. I’m sorry,” he shakes his head, “Of course I believe you. It's just... I can't believe he would pull something like this. I didn't, don't want to believe it.”

Sakura looks away, somehow she feels bad when she knows she shouldn’t. She is the mother of Sasuke's child and still, after all of these years she feels second to Naruto. She hates to admit that she was jealous of their bond and still was jealous of their bond.

Her eyes flick back to her friend’s blue ones, “Why did you really come here? If it wasn't about Sasuke, then what?”

Naruto fidgets nervously, “Don't worry about it. I forgot!" He feigns a laugh.

" _Naruto._ "

He sighs, knowing she won't let him out of this. "Sasuke’s brother…Itachi, you know how he survived.”

How could she not? She remembers how thrilled Naruto was when he learned about it. Sasuke had sent Naruto a letter when he first went to atone for his sins. Before she went on his travels with him. The happiness was short-lived, however. Whatever weird experiment Orochimaru did to bring him back didn’t quite bring him back to normal. 

The blonde never went into detail about the contents of the letter. He only alluded to some horrors the older Uchiha went through. Sasuke never talked about him when they were on their travels. She sensed there was some resentment there and she was afraid to ask about his feelings regarding his brother. She never felt it was her place to ask so she put it out of her mind and focused on being Sasuke's support in other ways.

The truth is, what she does know about Itachi, she only knows from Naruto. His actions are inexcusable and horrific yet there is a part of her that can’t help but feel sorry for him. He was, after all, only a 12-year-old boy when he was forced to commit some of the worst crimes imaginable. It's not entirely his fault and yet it is.

“What about him?”

“Well…” Naruto looks up at the ceiling and scratches his cheek with his pointer finger, contemplating his words carefully. He looks at her again very seriously, “With everything this village has gone through, I want to make sure the mistakes of the past never happen again. I think he could help prevent what happened in the past from happening again.”

That was not what she expected. The idea of Itachi Uchiha back in Konoha sounded dangerous on many fronts. Even if he was forced to have committed his atrocious crimes, that doesn't mean that other shinobi will forgive him or feel safe around him. Especially older shinobi who remember the aftermath of the massacre vividly. Would there be an altercation in that case? Would the re-appearance of the man known as the 'stain in the village's history' make things worse for Sarada? No one knew the details behind the massacre after all.

"You think this is a good idea? I mean, what will your council think?"

"They probably won't but...I feel this is what needs to be done. Who better than someone who suffered from the corruption and hatred of the old rule?"

Sasuke could be able to help with that if he had chosen to stay with his family rather than live a life on the road. 

"And...Itachi Uchiha, he's on board with this?"

"Not exactly, but given time, I think he'll see what I see. Most people won't like the idea, but, I have a good feeling."

"I'm glad you're optimistic about this..." Sakura shrugs, “What does this have to do with me anyway?”

“It was just an idea but I thought, maybe you could meet him. I mean he is Sarada's uncle. I’m sure he’d love to meet her. I thought it would be good for all of you.” He shakes his head, “It was a crazy idea. I don’t know what I was thinking.”

Sakura's eyes widen. He wants her to meet...Itachi Uchiha? The reason why Sasuke was the way he was? He wants her to meet the man who caused them all of the pain in their childhood? Of course, she knows about his past and that he was a mere child when the village handed him a blade and expected him to kill his clan. Still. What he did... 

“I…” She bites her bottom lip. This is so left-field she doesn't know what to think.

“Forget I said anything.”

And just when she is about to, her daughter's chuckle pulls her out of her thoughts.

Sakura looks over at the baby who is still playing with the mess of food on her table. She's so innocent and oblivious to the mess of the world. Unfortunately, it wouldn't always be so. One day she would grow up and face the cruelties of life. What if Sasuke never came back? She imagines an older Sarada awakening her sharingan and struggling with that burden. Sure, Kakashi had experience, but it wasn’t the same as being born with it.

It wouldn't exactly hurt to build bridges between her and ...Itachi. She shakes her head, but this is _Itachi Uchiha_  and his past honestly terrified her. Sure, Naruto trusted him, but how could she?

“He’s dangerous,” she says, though it sounds more like a question.

“I won’t lie. He’s a little screwed up after everything but he wouldn’t ever hurt you or Sarada. You don’t have to worry.” She nods slowly as Naruto continues, “How about you come by the tower tomorrow morning. He’ll be there and I can help buffer any of the awkwardness!”

She's hesitant but eventually, she agrees. 

 

* * *

 

The sun is bright in the cloudless morning sky. It's a windy day though and she regrets she didn't bring a warmer jacket for Sarada.

Rubbing her tired eyes, Sakura walks to the Hokage tower. In the baby carrier on her chest, Sarada giggles as she watches the birds flying above. Her chubby fist stretches toward the sky, as she tries to grab the birds as if they're in reach 

“You like the birdies, huh?”

Sarada coos in response. Seeing how at ease her daughter looks, she can't help but feel that maybe this day won't be so bad. Baby or not, Sarada was perceptive to her changing moods. And the young Uchiha-Haruno sure knew how to ease her mother's worries especially in times like this. If Sarada could be at such ease, she felt like she could also. Itachi Uchiha was her uncle after all. If he loved his younger brother enough to betray his entire clan solely to ensure his safety from Konoha's higher-ups, surely that devotion would extend to his brother's child?

She presses a kiss atop of Sarada's head. "He's going to love you. Who wouldn't?"

When she finally arrives at the Hokage tower she is greeted by Shikamaru. His face is stern and he eyes her strangely. It's all she needs to realize he wants to speak to her privately. She never really had much of a relationship with Shikamaru beyond temporarily working on missions and being Ino's teammate. In all honesty, they never had much in common. He was a closed book and never as welcoming to her as the others in their age group. She wonders if it had a lot to do with her desire to protect Sasuke through the darkest times and eventually have his child. His disdain for Sasuke was obvious to anyone. Though she never understood the long-lasting grudge. 

With a quiet Shikamaru at her side, the walk to Naruto's office feels long and unbearably awkward. Why did he meet her here anyway? It's not like she didn't know where her friend's office was and it's not like he offered to carry Sarada for her. So what was it? The question in her mind is answered just as soon as she contemplates it.

In a lowered voice he asks her, “You sure this is a good idea?”

“What?”

“You’re meeting _him_ …the Uchiha, with your daughter.” He points a look at Sarada before slowly looking up to meet her eyes.

“I am.” She frowns, confused at what he’s getting at.

Shikamaru stops her right before they get to Naruto’s office. “He killed his clan.”

“I know he did. It’s horrible, I know…but I also know his actions weren’t entirely up to him either.” She absentmindedly strokes Sarada’s hair. She feels nervous with the sudden heavy atmosphere.

“Regardless, he shed his own kin’s blood. Sarada shares that blood.”

"And you think he'll do the same to Sarada?"

"I think you shouldn't let your guard down."

"Naruto says I shouldn't worry."

“You know Naruto isn’t the most sensible when it comes to Uchihas," The man sighs deeply and she wonders if he means her as well. After all, she is the mother of Sasuke's child. He continues, "Do you want her around him?”

"I mean..." Sakura looks down at her daughter who is strangely quiet during the exchange. Perhaps she senses her irritation and inner conflict. She unbuckles her baby out of the carrier and hands her to Shikamaru.

“I’m Naruto’s hand, I don’t have time to babysit,” He says in annoyance.

“I’m not asking you to babysit, I was going to ask you to watch her while I meet him alone first.” 

“Sounds like babysitting.”

The Nara holds Sarada at arm’s length away from him, where she fusses and waves her little arms and starts kicking out her little legs. Her tiny weep breaks Sakura's heart. Immediately, she lifts Sarada back into her arms.

“Nevermind. Obviously coming here was a mistake.” She makes her way past Shikamaru when she hears a door creak open and a familiar voice behind her.

“I thought I heard you!” Naruto ushers her in, “Come on, I have someone I want you and Sarada to meet!”

Sakura barely has time to process that Naruto is shuffling her through his office when he pushes her in front of a familiar and yet unfamiliar face.

Itachi Uchiha towers over her. He doesn’t look like anything she remembers from the one time she encountered him in her youth. The only thing similar about him is that he's dressed in darker clothing. His long-sleeved turtleneck is navy and he wears gray slacks accentuating his long, long legs. Other than that he looks different. Very different.

The long hair he once had was gone and now was not much longer than Naruto’s buzzed haircut. He is taller than Sasuke but much less muscular. It surprises her to see his bandaged hands and feet. Wasn't he untouchable? Perhaps what is most surprising are the two thick pink scars that run perpendicular from each eye to his cheekbone. They had said Sasuke took his eyes...which explains the scars. It sends shivers up her spine and unconsciously, her grasp tightens around Sarada. The sharingan was still a rarity these days and still something to worry about even in times of peace. What was she thinking bringing an Uchiha child into this shinobi world? What was she thinking by bringing an Uchiha near a man who murdered his own family who were also Uchiha? Maybe Shikamaru was right after all. She takes a step back from him.

Itachi doesn’t look at Sarada. His dark and narrow eyes are fixed on her green ones. It's clear he senses her discomfort but says nothing of it. He bows at his waist, his gaze now fixed on the ground. He's clearly trying to show her as much respect as he can to try and ease any of her worries. 

“Sakura Haruno. It is very nice to officially meet you.” His voice is deep and smooth and his politeness is surprisingly enough to make her feel somewhat at ease.

It registers in her mind that he said 'officially.' She is surprised that he actually recalls their brief encounter many years ago.

“Just Sakura,” she inclines her head, “and likewise, uh, Mr. Uchiha?”

“Itachi is fine.”

"Itachi then."

They eye each other momentarily, not quite having anything else to say. Then, Sarada coos in her arms. Sarada, _right_. This whole thing felt so odd, she actually forgot momentarily why she was here. Sarada should meet her uncle. She looks down at her daughter who is giving her a toothless smile. _You’re loving your mother being in awkward situations, huh?_

“This is Sarada.” She shifts the baby toward him. “Sarada, say ‘hi’ to…Itachi, your uncle.”

Very faintly she hears Itachi echo, ‘uncle” as he stares at the baby in disbelief. Did he not know about Sarada? She looks over to Naruto who is smiling sadly at the scene. Her gaze then flicks over to Shikamaru, who stands with his arms crossed. There is no doubt in her mind that he is positioned just _so_.

Sakura looks back between Itachi and Sarada. The child reaches a tiny chubby hand toward him. His hand slowly and nervously moves closer toward her. He's about to pull away when the baby's tiny hands grab his large one. Her laughter fills the room and she nibbles on his fingers like if they're the binky she occasionally uses.

The warm smile that blooms on Itachi's face could put Ino’s entire floral shop to shame.

It took only an instant and the man is already enamored by the infant. J _ust like I thought, Sarada, he loves you already._ Perhaps it’s because he looks a lot like Sasuke, that there's a sharp twinge in her heart. Would Sasuke be as thrilled to meet his child as his brother is? She shakes the thoughts out of her head. Not now. This wasn't the place to think about this.

“Would you like to hold her?” The words escape her mouth before she can even mull them over.

Itachi looks taken aback by the question, "I...I'm not sure I deserve to."

That response much more candid than she would have ever expected, but it makes her feel somewhat easy.

"It's okay..." She finds herself saying.

There is no further answer. There is a dark shadow pooled around his feet. Itachi is still, but he doesn’t say anything about the _why_. His eyes shift across the room.

Looking up, Sakura finds Shikamaru with both of his hands clasped in front of his face.

“Shikamaru?” Naruto exclaims in bewilderment.

Without his gaze wavering, Shikamaru says, “I’m sorry, Naruto. Sakura. But you both are too trusting. I get that Sasuke was your teammate, but this guy wasn’t. You shouldn’t give your trust so easily. Especially not with your child.”

There's something about this that sets her off. No one ever offered to help her with her child. Everything she did for Sarada, she did on her own. She would never intentionally put her child in harm's way so for Shikamaru to even suggest it...

"You have no right!" Sakura snaps.

“I understand,” Itachi says suddenly in that deep voice of his. “Neither of you have any reason to trust me. Everything bad that has happened to Sasuke is because of me and the horrific decisions I have made.”

The tension in the room is so thick, even Sarada feels it. The child shifts uncomfortably and becomes increasingly fussy.

Across the room, Naruto grits through his teeth. In the sternest voice, she’s ever heard, “We talked about this, Shikamaru. I made it very clear that I trust Itachi.”

“I made it very clear that I don’t.” Shikamaru responds.

“ _I_ am the Hokage.”

“Naruto, I am your right hand so I make sure you don’t do anything stupid. This meeting? This is stupid.” He bites in annoyance. 

“It is fine, Naruto. I am grateful for your kindness but he is right to distrust me.” Itachi interjects next to her. 

“No, he isn’t!” The blonde shouts loudly that even Itachi is stunned into silence. On the contrary, Sarada isn't and it is then that she wails so loud that all the back-and-forth between the adults stops immediately. Sakura is alarmed and her motherly instincts kick in.

“Shh-shh-shh-shh,” Sakura sways slightly back and forth to soothe her child, “It’s okay. Everything is okay.”

Her hand strokes up and down the infant's back, though the words do nothing to calm Sarada down. Tears stain her chubby red cheeks.

Through clenched teeth she grits, “Look what you idiots did. You made my baby girl cry because you couldn’t be mature adults. Shikamaru just let him go and Naruto, don’t shout in front of her. _Ever._ You scared her.”

“Sorry, Sakura…” Naruto frowns and rubs his neck sheepishly. “I just...”

“It's fine, Naruto.” She sighs before glaring at Shikamaru who still has his shadow jutsu locked under Itachi's feet.

“Fine.” The dark-haired man sighs audibly. His dark gaze turns serious again when his eyes meet Itachi’s, “But if you try anything, Uchiha, _anything_ …” He pulls his hands apart and the dark shadow at Itachi’s feet disappears. Without another word, the Nara genius leaves the room, closing the door shut with an audible click.

Itachi is quiet as he rubs his arms and wrists. The Nara shadow jutsu is no joke. The pain it leaves in one’s muscles are excruciating. She once had to suffer from it after training with Team 10

Itachi glances over at her not quite knowing what to say. Though, she senses an apology coming.

“And _you_ ,” She growls and Itachi actually steps back. “Do you always let people insult you? God. I thought Itachi Uchiha was one to fear, not pity.”

The expression he wears is one of surprise. He doesn’t say anything, just glances away from her. He looks ashamed of himself. It's all very surprising to say the least. The man certainly isn’t anything like she expected and he is certainly nothing like Sasuke. No wonder Naruto said he wasn’t one to fear. 

“Here,” She turns so that the baby bag at her side is in his reach, “Grab her bottle, wouldya?”

He grabs the bottle out of her bag and holds it in front of Sarada. The baby takes the bottle in her mouth and settles down immediately. With a sigh of relief, Sakura smiles, “You see? Mothers can solve anything.” 

 

* * *

 

 

After Nara leaves the office, the atmosphere becomes much less tense. Itachi lets out a breath he hadn't realized he was holding. The last thing he wanted when he returned to Konoha were any issues. Yet barely a few hours here and he was on the radar of one of the most respected shinobi in Konoha. He could not blame Nara of course. Regardless of his true intentions for the massacre, he was still guilty. He still had blood on his hands of those he loved and he respected. 

Now he was given yet another chance to live again, another chance to be judged accordingly by gods and the spirits of those passed.

Itachi glances over at Sakura and Sarada. It's strange knowing that this woman is... He's not sure exactly what her relationship with Sasuke is. She isn't wearing a wedding ring. Perhaps she's his girlfriend? Or maybe they simply did not exchange rings? It's even stranger knowing that this child is Sasuke's. In all honesty, he can't help but admit the twinge of envy he feels for his brother at that moment. Fate had dealt him the hand to become nothing but a mass murderer when all he wanted in life was one that was easy with a partner he adored and children of his own.

He wonders how Sasuke is as a father. He's sure that he's doting and loving and that this little girl is treated like nothing less than a princess. Just as quickly as he felt envy for his younger brother, he feels guilt. Who was he to wish he had the blessings his brother had? After everything he put the younger Uchiha through, he had no place to wish for a similar life.

Naruto hadn't quite discussed where Sasuke was but based on their catastrophic last meeting, he must not be in the village presently. There's no way otherwise that Sasuke would want him meeting his family.

He really should just leave, He really should just return to his tiny home in the woods and live the rest of his days in isolation. The thing was Naruto asked for his help, so here he was floating around dumbly, helping in what little ways he could.

"Sorry about that, Itachi." Naruto runs his hands through his hair, "I mean I talked to Shikamaru beforehand, I didn't think he'd lose his cool."

He shakes his head, "You need not apologize. I understand his skepticism."

 _'Itachi Uchiha was one to fear, not pity.'_ Sasuke's pink-haired little...wife, he supposes, had told him. How wrong could she be? He was not one to fear, he wasn't even one to pity.  He _was_. He was a failure to his clan, to his village.

His brother's child begins fussing. She throws her bottle on the ground and begins crying loudly. The sound reminds him of a time before his world fell apart. It reminds him of an infant Sasuke crying in his arms, _'there, there, Sasuke. Your older brother will always protect you,'_ he vowed. His parents had often been absent, plotting to help his clan take down the Leaf village and slaughter most of those within it. Now they were no more and he never kept his promise to his brother. 

Sakura rubs the infant's back and vows similar promises, _'your mother is here.'_  At least he knows her promise will be kept. At least he knows this Uchiha child will always know unconditional love. 

"Sarada and I are going to the gardens, would you like to join us?" Sakura asks him.

She's a strange little thing with her pale pink hair and seafoam green eyes. She's a pretty little thing. Motherhood has definitely blessed her body with curves and glowing skin. He can understand Sasuke's attraction to her. Had circumstances been different, he is sure once upon a time, he would have appreciated her similarly. Despite her friendly demeanor, she's on guard. For some reason, it makes him feel at ease. He finds Naruto is a good companion but after years of being subjected to nothing but others' ire, the man's trusting nature sometimes sends him in a tizzy.

"Yes, I would love to," he surprises himself with how eager he is. He always had a soft spot for children. Perhaps because he never got to be one. Not to mention, the fact that this is Sasuke's child, makes him feel all the more responsible for her well-being. There was no way of sugar-coating, but when it came to Sasuke, he fucked up. He was a terrible older brother. He is terrible. Was this why the gods had sent him back? To have him meet Sarada and ensure he succeeded this time? Even without the spirits meddling, he decided he would protect her. This infant would not know pain nor suffering, he would make sure of that. 

"Great!" Sakura smiles at him.

To the gardens, he walks alongside mother and daughter. Sakura strokes Sarada and talks to her in a soothing tone. The sight of them makes him feel an unfamiliar warmth blossom in his chest. 

 

* * *

 

The Hokage's gardens are located on the roof. It was specially made for the Hokage and he shares it with those closest to him. Had someone told him five years ago that he would be here, he would have laughed. Yet the universe had a way of laughing louder still.

The walk is quiet, except for Sakura speaking to Sarada. It makes an unfamiliar warmth spread throughout his chest.

They sit on a little wooden bench set in front of the large sunflowers. Naruto's wife, Hinata Hyuga planted these. With how bright and yellow they are, he assumes they were planted because they remind the Hyuga girl of her husband. How wonderful love is he thinks. Though it strange and painful, those fleeting moments are invaluable.

Sarada coos happily as Sakura feeds the infant spoonfuls of the oatmeal she packed that morning. The wet oats spill everywhere as the baby bounces on her knee and splatters on the infant's red onesie.

“Sarada!” Sakura laughs at the child's excitement. Grabbing a rag from her baby bag, she cleans up the mess.

Beside her, Itachi Uchiha chuckles softly. He's been quiet in the fifteen or so minutes since they sat here. In truth, she feels nervous about starting a conversation and so she hoped he'd begin one on his own. Not unlike his brother, he remains quiet, but his focus has been on her and Sarada the entire time. At the very least, at least it seems like he wants to be present.

“She really loves eating messily.” She tells him, breaking the long silence, “And getting messy. You should see her when she eats tomato puree. It gets everywhere.”

“I suppose that's the fun in eating.” He replies.

"I wouldn't take you for a messy eater. Maybe it's an Uchiha thing," She jokes and she's pleasantly surprised that it's a well-received joke judging by his quiet laugh.

Sakura puts the dirty cloth back in the baby bag once Sarada is clean. The awkward situation from earlier in her mind, “I’m really sorry about that– earlier. Shikamaru isn’t exactly a fan of you or Sasuke.”

Itachi looks at her. His eyes are more of a gray than that black-cobalt Sasuke has. The longing she had earlier when looking at this Uchiha subsides. He is a completely different person. Despite initial appearances, they actually don't look that much similar. 

“I understand his disdain. Though, you have nothing to be sorry for.” His bandaged hands fold over his lap. Part of her wants to just candidly ask what the deal with the bandages are but she refrains from doing so. Maybe she'd ask Naruto. Maybe she'd ask him. One day. Maybe. Instead, she focuses on how tightly his hands are clutched. It's like he's forcing his hands to himself. Does he want to hold Sarada?

She turns closer toward him. Her mind is so focused on him giving Sarada attention that it doesn't occur to her that their thighs are touching.

Sarada gives her uncle the largest toothless smile Sakura has ever seen and she bounces excitedly when he smiles back. With the back of his pointer finger, he caresses Sarada’s chubby cheek. The adoration on his face is clear, “She is very beautiful.”

A large smile stretches across her face also. _Yes, she is,_ she thinks. Once again, she wonders if this is how Sasuke would be if he saw Sarada? 

"Well, she does take after her mother," Sakura jokes.

"She does take after you," he remarks, his eyes not leaving Sarada who is playing with his hands. A warm blush dusts across her cheeks. Had she not known any better she would think he was flirting with her, but he knows he's not. Still, it's a compliment that is appreciated.

She clears her throat, “Tomorrow, would you like to have breakfast with Sarada and I?”

Itachi’s gaze turns toward her. His eyebrows knit together as if he's thinking how to say 'no.' She immediately regrets offering the invitation.

“What Nara said back there…” He pulls away from Sarada and again folds his hands over his lap, “I don’t deserve-”

“If you don’t want to come…” She keeps her attention focused on Sarada. This was only Sasuke's brother, but the idea of yet another family member running away from Sarada could make her cry. Sarada would grow up to know love from everyone regardless of who her father was.

“I want to.”

“So you’ll come?”

Itachi nods. “I will.”

 

* * *

 

A knock on her front door awakens her. Sakura groans in annoyance as she peers at the clock on her nightstand. It was 6:00 AM. She's so tired she can barely register who would come this early. 

The night before, she barely got any sleep. Being a single mom was the hardest thing she has ever dealt with in her life. Things were much more difficult in the beginning when Sarada would wake up every hour. Her parents helped her with the first couple of weeks but eventually, she insisted they go back to work. She lied to them and said that Sasuke was coming back from his mission. Seeing how they hated him, it didn't take much to convince them to let her be. While everything was easier compared to the first couple of months, being a mother was still hard.

Catching a cold, Sarada had been up all night crying. Sure, she could heal her, the thing was how would Sarada grow up strong if she didn't let her immune system to fight on its own? So she stayed up, doing her best to help her infant with remedies.

Another knock at the door. Sakura curses under her breath as she throws on a robe over her nearly undressed state. Her hair is loose and tangled, but she can't seem to care. 

Standing up, she glances over at Sarada who is luckily still sound asleep in her crib. If she wasn't, _oh_ there would have been hell to pay.

"I'm coming, I'm coming," she says to the person on the other side of the door, speeding walking on the cold wood floors.

Opening it, she finds Itachi Uchiha standing there. In his left hand, he holds a brown paper bag and in his right, a cup.

He holds both up and says, “breakfast.”

“It’s six in the morning.” She supposes she should have specified that for her, breakfast was at 10 AM, not this ungodly hour. 

“It is.”

She sighs and stands aside to let him in. Leaning against the wall, she watches while he takes his shoes off in the entryway. His eyes dart around the expanse of her house as she guides him to her living room. In truth, her home is way too big for just her and Sarada. She jumped the gun when she returned home from her travels with Sasuke. Childishly, she once imagined her and Sasuke filling this home with many children. With the world at such peace, she wanted a large family. She imagined family dinners and picnics in the park. She imagined family photos and birthday parties. Those things would never come. Sasuke abandoned her and Sarada. Now, it was just her and her infant daughter living in a large and lonely house too expensive for her to make her mortgage payments on at times. Maybe when Sarada was a little older she would move to a smaller and more comfortable home.

"When I'm not so tired, I'll give you a proper tour," she waves her arms, gesturing at the large house. _If you wanted a proper tour, you could have come later._  Not that she would say that out loud. It's not like he knew that... 

"I apologize. I had not realized you were a late riser." 

She scoffs, "You try raising an infant on your own then talk to me about being a late riser."

He says nothing.

"Have a seat, I'll make some coffee."

“These are for you.” He says, handing her the brown paper bag and a warm cup in his hand.

“Thank you? Thank you.” Sakura is delighted to find a coffee cake and sweetened coffee. She takes a sip from the coffee and all but melts at the breakfast table with delight. It is nutty but has a hint of cinnamon in it.

“Is it acceptable?” Itachi asks her. Those dark eyes of his are studying her. 

“Yes, very!” She takes a bite from the crumbly coffee cake and smiles in delight, “How did you know I liked sweets?”

“I didn’t.”

“So you gambled with getting me this?” She takes another sip of coffee.

“No,” He taps his finger at the corner of his mouth,  “Naruto said you ‘eat everything-’” she chokes. She was going to kill him.

“Are you unwell?” 

“I do _not_ eat everything.”

“That was a quote. I believe he meant you are not picky.”

“Yeah, well, he’s an idiot,” she rolls her eyes.

"So," A small smile appears on his face, “I purchased us two cakes for breakfast.”

“Two?” She looks down at the cake in her hand, only then realizing there is a faint score down the center. The sticky pastry is actually two and she had been eating both this entire time. “Oh my god…I am so sorry I ate part of your breakfast. Why didn’t you say anything?”

“You were displeased I came so early, so it was only fair.”

“You have a point. Do you want the back half?” She reaches it toward him.

“No. As I said it was only fair.”

Sakura nods and eats the rest of her breakfast in silence. When done, she lets out a contented sigh. 

“I am actually glad you woke me up.” Across the table, he wears a small smile.

It only occurred to her then how strangely not awkward this all feels. Here she was with the infamous Uchiha clan killer, Sasuke's older brother. Even if he wasn’t completely at fault for the massacre he still killed several and yet here she was sitting across from him at her breakfast table. Like acquaintances.

It actually felt nice to not be alone in this large house that rarely saw visitors. Especially lately with all of her friends being busy with their lives and her own parents being swamped with their newly opened restaurant.

"So..." She starts, "Naruto said you're working with him?"

"Yes. He believes that my experience can help prevent a future tragedy." Prevent another massacre, he means. 

"He believes. What do you believe?"

He opens his mouth to speak then shuts it. Open then shut again. He doesn't try hard to conceal what his thoughts are and she wonders if he's always been this open. Most likely not, or else, people would have known the truth about the massacre long ago. 

"I don't want history to repeat itself," he says finally. That's something he is sure of, she can tell. It appears though, that he doesn't believe he can help prevent a tragedy. Otherwise, he wouldn't have such trouble responding. It's bone-chilling in all honesty. Especially when a clan uprising happened under Naruto's father's rule. It was the last time there was actual peace in the village. Was true peace just some pipe dream? Was there always evil lurking underneath?

There's a lot she wants to ask him like how the village was before everything went to shit or how it was being part of the Akatsuki or what happened to him when Orochimaru brought him back. She bites her tongue. As curious as she is, she's not stupid. She is strong, but even she knows to pick her battles. Drilling an unstable man with questions sounded like a losing battle.

"Do you want something to eat?" She asks instead, standing from the table. She makes her way to the cabinets for cookingware before he can even answer.

"I couldn't trouble you with such a thing."

"You're my guest. Besides, I ate your breakfast, so it's only fair, right?" 

He nods slowly. Once. "Will you join me?"

She didn't quite expect that response, but for some reason, it felt...nice. After all, it'd been months since she shared breakfast with anyone that weren't her parents.

"I ate two coffee cakes and drank an entire cup of coffee. Not sure I could really eat anything else, but I guess a little more coffee couldn't hurt."

Admittedly, she's not a cook, but she did know a few easy dishes.

"How do you like your eggs?" 

"Sunny-side,"

"Got it!" She cracks open eggs in one pan. When as she lays bacon strips in another, a cry erupts from her bedroom.

Sakura turns on her heel when she collides into Itachi's chest.

"I can finish this. Go to her," he tells her gently.

She mutters some words of thanks before running across the large house.

Sarada is practically screaming in her crib. Her tiny face is red and her skin is hot to the touch. Her cold is actually not a cold and definitely a fever. Worried, Sakura pulls Sarada into her arms and cradles her. "Mommy is here sweetie, mommy is here." Her voice cracks.

Before she knows it, Itachi is at her side. His face is one of alarm, "What is it?" 

It's terrifying to see her daughter in this state. She's panicking so she garbles a bunch of words together and she knows she isn't making sense. She can't care about that though, not when he daughter is this sick. "This is my fault, this is my fault. I should have just healed her with the chakra!"

"Sakura," He says sternly and it catches her attention, "You were right not healing her. If you are always healing her, then her immune system will never strengthen. You already know this. You're a medic, so, what do you need?"

"Y-ye-yeah." She nods profusely. Snapping into medic mode she orders, "We need to get her temperature down and keep her hydrated." 

"Okay."

"If you go down the hall-You know what. Nevermind. Please," She lifts Sarada closer to him, "Watch her while I get everything we need."

He's reluctant at first, but eventually, he agrees and holds the screaming baby in his arms. He pulls her close to his chest, his hand cradles the back of her head. Slowly, he rocks her back and forth. 

As she leaves the room, she hears Itachi tell the crying infant, _"It's okay, sweetheart. Your mother will protect you."_

  

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The second chapter is already written, so it should possibly be up later today or even later this week.


	2. Another Picture

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We didn't mean to take as long on this chapter, but while editing, we decided to change things around a bit and are happier with this outcome.
> 
> Thank you to everyone who has taken the time to read this. Extra thank you for kudos and reviews :)
> 
> Apologies for any errors.
> 
> ETA: I got some very nasty comments so comment moderation is on. Please don’t let that deter your from reviewing if you feel inclined to. Thanks :)

After wiping Sarada's little body with a warm washcloth, her temperature goes down. Although she's still fussy, she isn't crying anymore. The infant is more or less calmer as she drinks from her bottle and her eyelids fall heavy from exhaustion. Finally, Sakura breathes a sigh of relief.

There was a moment when all of the worst thoughts imaginable went through her mind. Sarada may have strong parents but that didn't change the fact that babies are delicate. Had her fever gone any higher... She shakes her head. She doesn't want to even contemplate that. Her daughter may be an infant, but she is a fighter.

"She will be alright," Itachi comforts her, "Would you like for me to get a humidifier? I can stop by the markets after work." 

Leaning against the wall in front of her, he watches the child intently as if his stare will make the illness run in fear. In truth, she'd been a bit annoyed when he arrived so early, but now she's kind of glad he did. He was actually pretty helpful and he made her snap out of her initial fear rather quickly.

While she quickly showered, he watched after Sarada for her. He sat by her crib and surveyed her, making sure she was okay as he mother got ready for the day. Weirdly enough, it seemed he had experience in this area. It makes her wonder if he has a child with how practiced he is. It's a rather strange thought and it makes her feel rather...she isn't really sure how it makes her feel. Part of her hopes he doesn't have kids because how would that look on her? How would it look that this man, given his past, could care for his child while Sasuke couldn't?

Walking away from him, she gently places a sleeping Sarada in her crib, then presses a kiss to the infant's head, " _Your mama loves you_."

The two of them leave the bedroom as to not wake her up. Hopefully, when she did wake up, the fever would be long gone.

"You know, I didn't peg you for a fatherly-type," her voice is barely above a whisper. Looking up at him, she finds that he's surprised by her utterance and there's the faintest tinge of pink on his ears. She wonders if he took that as a compliment.

Shaking his head, he says, "That is because I am no such type."

She stifles a yawn as she plops down on her white plush couch. The exhaustion from barely having any sleep is starting to hit her.

"Do you have kids?"

"No."

"That you know of..."

"I have always been careful."

"That was...candid." She finds herself giggling and is surprised when he chuckles along with her.

"I apologize."

Maybe it's terrible, but it's a relief in all honesty. He can't be a better father than Sasuke if he isn't a father.

"Okay, you're not a dad. How come you're so accustomed to this baby stuff?"

"Mm. My parents were not always home."

She waits for him to continue but he never does. Putting two and two together, he must have meant that he took care of Sasuke when he was a baby. Meaning Itachi was only five at the time. So many things run through her mind. Where were his parents at that time? And why did they leave their toddler in charge of watching their newborn? It's bittersweet learning about the fact. Sweet that Itachi shared such a thing with her, bitter that a child was left with the such a heavy task. In a way, it's almost like he's a parental figure to Sasuke. Then it kind of makes sense to her why he'd go so far protect Sasuke, even if the road to get there was treacherous. Had she been in a similar situation with Sarada, there's no telling what she'd do to keep her daughter safe. 

“Perhaps I should get back to the tower." That deep voice pulls her out of her thoughts.

Not quite knowing what to say, she nods. Truthfully, even though he's in her private space, she doesn't quite mind. It's nice to have company for once. It had been a long time since anyone came to her home to see her. Granted she lives away from the center of the village and close to the outskirts, but still. She supposes she can't hold it over them considering she didn't visit them either. The truth was, she was scared to visit her friends. She was afraid they'd ask about Sasuke and even more so that they'd pity her now that he was gone, leaving her with a child to raise on her own.

The older Uchiha spoke little and when he did, it mostly pertained to Sarada. Thus, his company was welcomed. The problem is, she isn't sure how to talk to him aside from that fact. They're from two different worlds and their only connection is Sarada.

He's nearing the door when he asks, "Do you need a humidifier?"

Perhaps it's because she's just exhausted, but she can't seem to answer his question. Her mind is anywhere but there. Seeing a man that looks similar to Sasuke asking her something related to parenting, hurts. More than that, it rubs salt in the wounds she thought were long scabbed over. Why did the universe work in this way? Why was the actual father of her child absent, while his brother was there? He was the one who killed so many and yet here he was... 

' _Not the type_ ,' His words from earlier come to her mind.

"So what type are you?" She asks instead. What surprises her is his clear discomfort by the question.

"Naruto should be expecting me," he deflects. However, his blatant avoidance makes her even more curious.

"No, really." She gets to her feet and walks closer to him, "What type are you?"

This time he ignores her, his gaze drifts away from hers and focuses on some spot on the wall. He isn't exactly like Sasuke but with his lack of response, it sure feels like him.

Right. Yet another man who was ignoring her. Another man to keep her feeling like an idiot for asking questions. She snaps, "Typical."

His eyes flick down to look at her again, "is something wrong?"

"It's nothing. Don't worry about it. I'm used to it." She mumbles under her breath. Sakura knows she shouldn't be irritated. Being left out is something she should be used to by now. She was left out of everything Sasuke related. She was left by Sasuke in general. She is the only one of her friends who didn't have a wedding. She is the only one of all her friends that's raising a child alone. 

"Sakura..." His voice sounds gentle when he says her name and nothing like the deep-voiced Uchiha killer everyone knows him as. "I'll bring a humidifier after work."

"Will you? I thought disappearing was an Uchiha act."

She must have hit a major nerve because he looks like the words strike him as hard as a slap. 

"What would you know?" His voice is harsh, his eyes narrow and there's a slight pinch in his mouth. 

"I'm a single mom to an Uchiha child. I think I would know," she bites back.

There's a long silence. One that's uncomfortable that she shifts in place and instantly regrets questioning him at all. 

Finally, he asks, "What do you mean?"

Had he truly not known? Then it occurs to her, he didn't know about Sarada to begin with. Therefore, he's not in contact with Sasuke at all. She knew these brothers didn't have the best relationship, but it seems that it's more strained than she realized. 

She laughs sardonically, " _Wait_...did you actually think Sasuke was part of our lives?"

"I...was not aware." His eyes dart around the house as if he's trying to find any evidence of Sasuke. There are no pictures, there are no Uchiha symbols. Her house is decorated just for her and her daughter. It did not matter if Sarada was part Uchiha. She was being raised as a Haruno by a Haruno. People may scoff that Sakura is not of some noble bloodline or that she was born to civilian parents, but that doesn't matter to her. Besides, she isn't so stupid to give Sarada the Uchiha last name. Not when there was always evil lurking around and the Uchiha bloodline is more valuable than gold.

Sasuke's absence shouldn't bother her anymore and yet here she is, feeling hurt as she says aloud that he's never been around. For months she's dealt with the weight of Sasuke's absence. For months, she's wondered if she did anything to drive him away. It's embarrassing that he isn't present in her life even after she had his child. She really believed that she and Sasuke had something special. Unfortunately, the sentiment only went one way. Now she had this stranger, regardless of who he was related to, witnessing her hurt. What was she thinking inviting Itachi Uchiha over? This man is ultimately the reason that Sasuke is the way he is. This man is the reason why he's gone now. This man is the source for all of her pain. But that isn't completely true either. Sasuke is an adult. His childhood doesn't excuse his lies. It especially doesn't excuse his absence from his daughter's life.

"Of course you wouldn't know. Why would you when your brother hates you?" She shakes her head, trying to stop the tears from forming, "I guess we have that in common."

Although his expression is one of indifference, his vocal tone is not. "I apologize. It is not my place." He says gently, too gently. 

"You're right. It's not your place," she snaps. The anger that has been building during the past year bubble over. She realizes this is the first time she's vocalized any of her hurt. To anyone.

"Your anger and frustrations for Sasuke, ultimately, I am the source of them," slowly, he walks toward her until they're only inches apart. "If you want, you can lay it out on me."

That really sets her off. Yeah, he was Sasuke's brother but why did everyone need to take the fall for him? Why didn't anyone put any blame on the younger Uchiha?

"You would like that, wouldn't you? It would make you feel better for all the fucked up things that you've done, right? Well, forget that. I'm not here to make you feel better. It's not on you. Sasuke abandoned us and that's just it."

His gaze lingers on her a little too long and she hates what she sees in his eyes. 

"You pity me? _You?_ " She growls in frustration, "You who were manipulated into killing your clan? You who _wasted_ your life protecting a man and a village who hate you!"

There is no response to her jabs. Once more, he avoids her words.

"I'll return after with a humidifier for Sarada."

After everything he's dealt with he's unaffected by her words and she envies him for it. She feels so frustrated, she raises her voice.

"What is with you? Do you not feel anything?" Tears sting at the back of her eyes, but she refuses to let them fall. "Why are you trying so hard to take care of her? She's not your daughter."

There's a sad smile on his face and she realizes it's not unlike her frown. An unspoken understanding. They aren't all that different from one another. The village and Sasuke may not hate her, per say, but they could care less about her. Once she stopped being useful, she was forgotten. Her and Itachi were from different worlds, but they pity each other for similar reasons.

"I want to help." He tells her.

"If you haven't noticed, I've taken care of my daughter on my own. I don't need anyone's help. Especially not yours." 

"I know."

"We've done fine without you." 

"You have."

 _He is not Sasuke._ Inner Sakura tells her. Yet this conversation plays out how she always imagined it would between her and Sasuke. She feels the hot tears roll down her cheeks. This time she can't stop them from falling. 

Itachi doesn't comfort her and she really didn't expect him to, but somehow his words make her feel a little at ease.

"I will return." 

 

* * *

 

In a blender, she drops strawberries and bananas and blends them until they make a thick puree. With her baby girl sick, Sakura makes her favorite snack to cheer her little one up. In doing so, she'll cheer herself up because nothing brings her happiness like her daughter's smile.

Admittedly, she feels a little downcast. For over a year she's harbored such strong anger and resentment for Sasuke unbeknownst to everyone. In doing so, she revealed it all to his brother and she's mortified by the fact.

The thing was, Itachi was at fault for Sasuke's outlook on life. The older Uchiha mentally tortured his younger sibling. However, Sasuke is an adult and his childhood didn't absolve him of the decisions he was making. No one told Sasuke to choose a mission over time with his daughter, but he was still out there...

It's been a couple of hours since her outburst, but it still feels raw. She doesn't feel guilty for saying what aches in her heart, but she wishes it was at Sasuke and not his brother. Ironically, Itachi was sort of... easier to talk to. The intimidating aura that once shrouded him was gone. In place, she found a man who was full of guilt and self-loathing and adoration for Sarada. Much like herself.

She hates to admit it, but these days, she can't stand the sight of herself. How was it that she was the only one of her friends raising her child on her own? She truly believed that what she and Sasuke had was unique. Years ago when everyone was pairing up, she had Sasuke. Sort of. He was absent often and maybe to some, their relationship was strange, but as long as they loved each other, it didn't matter what anyone thought. Her whole view of their relationship had only changed once she had returned to Konoha pregnant. Growing up without his family, she didn't think Sasuke would want his child to grow up without him and yet...

His smile, his laughter, his promises, in the end, they meant nothing. 

The thing was, she didn't want to tell her friends how she felt. She knows they'll blame her for getting involved with Sasuke. _Did you really think he'd change for you? For his baby? It's laughable._  Inner Sakura pipes in every now and again.  _You picked a man who never wanted anything to do with you. It's your fault your baby is fatherless._ Inner Sakura continues. Well, that's not true. It's not her fault that he chooses to remain distant. Though the rational side of her knows she's not to blame, she can't help but hate herself for it anyway.

Her throat feels constricted and it's hard to breathe. Her heart hammers against her chest.

Sitting down, she realizes she's having another panic attack. They were much more common before Sarada was born, back when she didn't think she could raise her daughter alone. This attack doesn't feel quite like those but it's enough to make her realize she needs to do more to make herself happy. Forget about Sasuke and what other people thought about his absence, from now on, she needed to work harder to make herself smile. She decided she would visit the markets more often and stop hiding away from everyone. A lot was wrong in her life, but a lot was right too. There was no use in wasting it any longer on a love that wasn't reciprocated. She was strong, but she wanted to be stronger for herself and for her daughter.

 

* * *

 

There's parchment rolled across the small desk in his tiny office. Sentences are scrawled in black ink detailing his ideas. There's a long list of ways to prevent the tragedies of the past from ever occurring again, but Itachi thinks he isn't someone who should have an input. Considering his life's failures he wants to crush it into a ball and toss it into the wastebasket. Leave Konoha and never return. But even if given that choice, he's not sure he can do that anymore.

Several months ago, Naruto requested his return to Konoha because he truly believes that his experience can help make a difference. While Itachi is grateful for the younger's encouragement and humility, he can't help but believe he's wrong. Every choice he's ever made in life has ended in destruction. How can this be any different?

Itachi leans back in the uncomfortable chair and folds his arms over his chest. His mind wanders to Sarada. He can't help but wonder if the child was still suffering from her fever. He knows Sakura is a great mother but still, he worries. Babies are fragile and he knows better than anyone how unpredictable life can be. _It's not your place, it's not your place,_ he chants to himself. It's only been a few hours since he saw them and his heart already longs for them.

When Sakura suggested that Uchiha only abandoned their loved ones, it stung, because in his case it was true. He supposes he and Sasuke are alike in that way. However, unlike Sasuke, he ran from the places where he was unwanted. Which was essentially everywhere. What was it like to be wanted? When he was a child, everyone wanted him for his prowess. His parents, his clan, and yes, his village, they solely cared for the skills he was cursed with. He was no more than a tool to be used by everyone. Sasuke, on the other hand, had people who cared for him. He had a woman who loved him. What was that like?

Itachi had been intimate with others after he left the village. He was young and desperate for any type of affection no matter how brief or feigned it was. Partnered with Kisame, the older man always wanted to go to bars,  _'We spend so much damn time traveling, I need a damn drink._ ' Over time, visiting various establishments became a habit. There were people he was physically intimate with, but that was the extent of it. Temporary close contact with strangers did little to warm his cold heart.

Naruto had assured him that Sasuke was on an important mission and that he wants to be with his family. Itachi wonders if anyone else could have been tasked with that mission. _You're one to talk. Couldn't someone else be tasked with your mission?_ He asks himself. _You let Danzo put the blade in your hand and you killed and killed and killed._

It's been decades, but the horrors still keep him awake at night. Truthfully, he was lucky if he got more than three hours of sleep at a time or didn't feel like his heart would explode from his ribcage. 

He gets up and paces around the small office. It was once an empty storage closet connected to Naruto's main office. _'Look, we're work_ - _neighbors!'"_ He remembers Naruto saying just the day before.

Itachi's thoughts are a cloud that fogs his mind and makes it hard to rationalize. Too many thoughts run through his mind. His former life, his family, his brother, this village...

Sakura's pain still pulls at his heart. The kunoichi blames Sasuke for abandoning her and he can understand why, but he still feels like he's at fault somehow.

_Your reason for being in Konoha was to help Naruto and thus the village. Do not get caught up in other people's personal affairs._

_"_ _It's not your place,"_ he can hear Sakura say. He nods as if she's standing before him, speaking to him. She's right.

He fiddles with the bandages wrapped around his hands. Orochimaru had brought him back. A second birth that was bloodier than the first. He deserved to be dead yet he was cursed to live in pain once more. The departed would never let him rest.

"Hey, is everything okay?" Itachi finds Naruto standing in the doorway, a concerned expression on his face.

"I was thinking."

The Uzumaki had been the only one who remained in contact with him since he returned to this life once more. Sasuke had understandably, cut him out of his life. Some months prior, Naruto had contacted him and asked him for his help. The man wants to make a change to Konoha's rule and wants to ensure that these times of peace would always remain. Itachi still isn't sure what to make of Naruto wanting his help. He had, after all, been part of the failure that was the old Konoha rule. A failure he once actively defended. It should be Sasuke here helping Naruto. It should be Sasuke here with Sakura and his child. Yet here he was instead. Life continues to taunt him.

"You still working on those plans?" The blonde asks.

He nods once. "I hope your council will not question where you received such ideas."

Naruto smiles, "About that..." He pauses momentarily. "I think it would be most beneficial if you presented these at my next council meeting."

"I cannot." He replies automatically. When they discussed his return to the village, his one condition was he would not meet with anyone. Even meeting Sarada was a surprise. Albeit a pleasant one, but still. Speaking before Naruto's entire council made him apprehensive. Regardless if he returned to help the village, he did not feel he had the right to share such things after his massive failures. 

"Just hear me out!"

Reluctantly, he lets the man continue.

"What you've been through, no one has that perspective. No one felt the pain you lived. What you did... It's terrifying but shows how division drives people."

Absentmindedly, Itachi fidgets with the bandages covering his hands. It's a nervous habit he picked up. "I understand." He says finally.

"It will be fine," The blonde laughs light-heartedly, "Besides, I don't think it will take too much to convince those old geezers."

"Old geezers?" Itachi asks.

"Yeah, you know Tsunade, Shizune, and Kakashi. Oh, also those fossils Koharu Utatane and Homura Mitokado."

Those two names make his heart leap into his throat. Koharu Utatane and Homura Mitokado. He couldn't believe they were still alive. They, along with Danzo, had voted for the Uchiha massacre. If they knew he was still alive, or worse, that he was in the village sharing part of his history, there was no telling what they would do. They could no longer target Sasuke, but Sarada... It was impossible to speak to Naruto's council if they would be present. 

His hands painfully tighten into fists. Sakura was strong and could protect Sarada but only to a degree. Those elders had a lot of underground influence. Even the strongest shinobi could fall victim to their cunning. Those 'geezers' as Naruto had called them had more power than anyone should. They also had eyes everywhere, and there's no doubt in his mind they knew or would soon know that he was there.

He walks closer to Naruto and in a hushed tone, he says, "Those elders...Naruto, I advise that I not speak at this meeting. They are powerful and would do anything to keep me quiet."

It's needless to say that the Uzumaki looks surprised. However, the expression is fleeting. "I will worry about them. Just take care of those plans." There's an authoritative edge to his words and he knows that Naruto means to get his way. In truth, he did not expect the Uzumaki to be so authoritative but he's pleasantly surprised to see how well he fits his role as Hokage.

"Now that's out of the way. How was breakfast at Sakura's?" The once serious expression on Naruto's face is gone and is replaced with one of glee.

It's hard to just forget they were talking about moments ago, but he knows as of now, the other man will not hear any more of it.

"It was fine," he responds simply. In truth, it was a learning experience, to say the least. He knew Sakura was a skilled medic but he learned that her prowess went beyond that. She was truly extraordinary. "Where can I purchase a humidifier?"

"What?" the blonde shakes his head, "Wait, didn't you tell me you'd only come back if you didn't have to go out into the village?"

One of the conditions of him returning was that he would not interact with more than a select few that the Hokage trusted. While Itachi did not want to meet with the village elders again, he would make an exception for some. However, if he had to interact with some villagers to ultimately get comfort for Sarada, then so be it. 

"Anyway, What do you need a humidifier for?"

"Sarada has a fever."

"What? Oh no. Is she alright?"

"I believe so." He sighs, feeling the worry in his chest. "Sakura is taking care of it."

There's a huge grin on Naruto's face. "She's pretty great, isn't she?"

Itachi isn't sure which 'she' Naruto is referring to, though he supposes the sentiment could go either way.

"They are."

The Hokage's grin grows larger and he lightly punches his arm. "You see? And you almost didn't come to Konoha. You would have missed out."

It really would have been a major loss if he never met either of them. The thing was, he was nothing to them. They could have continued living their life without ever knowing him. It did not matter either way. Sasuke, on the other hand, was different. His presence makes a difference. Sakura was in love with him and she had his child. Yet, he was not present in their lives.

They may be brothers, but that didn't mean Itachi truly knew Sasuke. Were he and Sakura once involved? Was it one-sided? Why did he leave? With all of these questions in his mind, he decides to ask Naruto, the one person who knew Sasuke best. 

"What was the nature of Sakura's and Sasuke's relationship?" 

Naruto looks surprised by the question.

"I mean they have a kid together," he laughs, "what do you think?"

"That does not always equate love."

"Whoa. So, you're like Jiraiya then? I mean...I should have guessed, but I don't know. You're not creepy so I didn't really expect it..." He trails off, scratching his cheek and looking nowhere in particular.

"Like Jiraiya?"

"Yeah, you know," Naruto waves his hands in a jumbled motion, signaling... well, he's not sure what, "with whoever."

Itachi raises a brow, trying to understand what Naruto means. Although their age difference wasn't significant, most of his life was spent with people who were much older than he. The way Naruto converses was different, strange, and honestly confusing to him at times.

"You know when you do _that_. But _you_ do...  _that_ with whoever."

"That?"

Naruto's eyes widen, "Wait. Have you never...you know?" Another motion of hands jumbling. He shakes his head and goes off on a tangent, "I mean I guess that makes sense too. You were just a kid when you left, then a criminal after that. I don't think you had the time to learn about it. And you know with you being a criminal and all, people would be scared of you..." Naruto talks to him as if he's a child, "When you meet a person you care about, sometimes you want to... take things to a different level."

"Are you asking me about intercourse?" 

"So, you do know!" Naruto's face flushes, "Wait, no! I'm not asking to have... _it_ with you." He waves his arms profusely, flustered, he says "I was saying that because... AGH! I don't even remember how we got on this subject."

"I was asking about Sasuke and Sakura's relationship. What did Jiraiya have to do with them?"

"I asked if you were like Jiraiya."

"In what way?"

"I hate you." The Hokage sighs deeply, "You're really going to make me ask?" A groan, "I'm asking _you!_  I'm asking if _you_ have ever had sex!"

Almost on cue, Shikamaru walks into Naruto's jointed office and drops a stack of files on his desk. "I'm not even going to ask," he mutters as he walks right back out.

Naruto covers his face with his hands in embarrassment.

"What does that have to do with Jiraiya?" Itachi asks again.

"Because he just did that with anyone, even if he didn't know them."

"You want to know, if like Jiraiya, I've been sexual with anyone?" 

"I wasn't really asking, but I mean I guess with all this build up now I'm kind of curious..."

"Yes. That is precisely why I asked of the nature of my brother's relationship with Sakura."

The playfulness is gone and the Naruto who is devoted to Sasuke becomes apparent. When Itachi was a child, Shisui was his closest friend and ally, but their bond was never like that of Naruto and Sasuke's. Those two were fated to meet. 

"Sasuke didn't use her if that's what you're implying. Not everyone's like you or Jiraiya or whatever. Sasuke is like me, he wouldn't do that with her if he didn't care." 

"Are you aware he has not been present in Sarada's life?"

The blonde sighs, "I just learned yesterday. I mean, I've been busy with the election and now being the Hokage... Besides, it's not exactly easy. Sakura is a closed book."

_I put Sasuke through so much pain and I'll die regretting it. I don't want him to be like me._

"She is in pain." 

It was ultimately because of Naruto that Sasuke had put his life of revenge behind him. Itachi thinks that it's Naruto who can reunite him with his family.

"You speak with him, do you not? Does he speak with Sakura?"

"Yes and... I guess not." He sighs, "Look, I didn't know. I mean, they traveled together for five months and she was pregnant. I just expected...I just expected he'd be here."

"I'm not anyone to criticize his decisions, but he should be with them."

"I know."

"Will you tell him?"

"Yeah..." It's as simple as that and the conversation is over. "I guess I should get to that stack of files."

Itachi nods. Before Naruto leaves his small office he says, "Oh, and there's a pharmacy down the road. You can get a humidifier there."

 

* * *

 

The village will always associate the name Itachi Uchiha with horror. It's just as well, it's what he wanted and there was no way he wants the name of the Uchiha to be tarnished because of his grave mistake. The Uchiha will always be remembered in history as an honorable and powerful clan and not a clan that tried to start a mutiny.

Never in his life did Itachi plan on returning to Konoha, let alone living _after_ death. Life was always unpredictable and now, he had an infant niece who was sick. He knows her mother can protect her, but even if he can do just one small thing to improve her life, he can die happy. It's the least he can do after every horrible thing he has done. It's the least he can do for the Uchiha who are gone now.

The pharmacy is a quick walk from the Hokage tower, yet it feels endless. There's a risk a passerby will recognize him and he feels his heart beating just a little quicker. He should have used a henge before leaving his office, yet he foolishly rushed without thinking. The only thing on his mind was the dark-haired baby girl who was crying in pain and had difficulty breathing through her little nose. 

When he finally arrives at the small pharmacy, he's approached by an old woman who he knows he's seen before. She's tiny and looks much frailer than he remembers. Back then she ran the pharmacy as she does now. The pharmacy looks nothing as it once did, nor the village for that matter, and it's no surprise as Konoha was rebuilt after Pein destroyed it.

Itachi knows he sticks out like a sore thumb in this pharmacy. All scarred and bandaged and yet dressed in civilian clothing.

"Do you need help, dear -Oh, my..." The elderly woman pauses. Her gaze is inquisitive as she studies the scars over each of his eyes. 

"I am fine." He walks past her, trying to make himself scarce as he looks for what he came for. The woman may be very old that didn't mean she didn't possess a sharp memory. He may have only been a boy when he saw her last, but there was always a possibility that she would recognize him. Would she scream bloody murder, alerting everyone in the village that clan killer Itachi Uchiha returned? He took in a deep breath then exhaled slowly. He knows, he just knows that this decision of his will have consequences. They always do. His love for his family blinds him from thinking rationally more often than not.

Itachi walks down the aisles, ignoring the expressions of other customers. What civilian would look as he did now? Civilians were to be protected and if one were to look as he did, they must have done something wrong. So it is no surprise they look wary, even frightened by him.

Finally, after some searching, Itachi finds the humidifiers, grabs the best one and heads for the registers. There's a young woman behind the counter who looks nervous and so the little old woman steps in. Yuuto, he finally remembers her name, though remembers little about her. His classmates at the Academy said she'd give them free pieces of candy after classes. Though, he never remembers her doing the same for him.

"Tea leaves."

He raises an eyebrow in question. "Pardon me?'

"Tea leaves help with scarring. I have a very good remedy I can give you. In one month those will be gone."

He doubts that and even if that were true, he could care less about the marring of his face. It was inconsequential to the marring of his heart. Why should he care what he looked like?

"Perhaps another time."

"Are you shinobi?"

"No."

Her dark gaze studies him still, she doesn't quite believe him. Perhaps he should he should have left earlier. Perhaps he should leave now, but he stays rooted in place. 

"I know everyone from the village. Forgive my old eyes, but I certainly would have noticed you before."

"Visiting."

He hands her the money and tells her to keep the change. Just as he's about to walk out, the tiny old woman stops him again. 

"Your child... are they sick?"

Itachi looks over his shoulder at her. 

"I have beef bones for a broth that will help your little one. Would you like them, dear? I'm sure they will help her feel better after your long travels."

He bows his head and gives her his thanks before leaving and not sparing her another glance. He's certain she doesn't know him but she knew there's something odd about him.

Truthfully he isn't sure if it will matter in the long run. 

 

* * *

 

Her lack of sleep takes a major toll on her body. Her limbs feel like jelly and there's a heaviness in her eyelids that threaten to make them fall at any moment. Sarada has been waking and crying every other hour. Her temperature has gone down but the infant still feels unwell.

Being a single parent isn't in the slightest bit easy but she's dealt with sleepless nights before so this is nothing new. Sakura shifts Sarada to one arm while she downs her coffee. She hopes that her child's restlessness throughout the day will help her sleep longer that night. She's not counting on it.

There’s a chakra spike nearby. Its source makes very little attempt to hide it entirely. Sakura wastes no time for him to knock on the door and opens it, allowing him in.

Itachi stares at her for the briefest of moments. His eyes search her face before flicking down to where Sarada is bundled in her arms then back up at her again. She swears she sees the faintest tinge of pink in his cheeks but it’s gone so quick that she thinks she may have imagined it.

He bows his head, greeting her, before presenting her a box containing the humidifier. _Looks like he kept his promise…_

“Is she feeling better?”

Sakura nods, “Yeah, but she’s still not 100 percent.”

Gently, Itachi rests the back of his hand against the infant's forehead and slightly frowns.

“I know a humidifier will not help much but it may give her some comfort.”

The man sets the box on the coffee table before opening it and pulling out the instructions. He sits on the ground and reads through them diligently. Sakura watches him quietly as he does so, pretending she’s interested in what those directions say. In reality, if it were her she would have just plugged the damn thing in the wall already and figure it out on her own.

She takes the opportunity to observe this man she’s known most of her life as the worst criminal and traitor. On the surface, with those scars and bandaged limbs, he sure looks like he fits his reputation. Despite this, he’s still handsome and refined and eloquent with his words. More strangely, he seems surprisingly… _docile_. She gets no sense of any underlying malice from him. What shocks her is he simply displays who he is to her and has no qualms of showing his gentleness. 

The Uchiha looks up at her then, watching her inquisitively. If he noticed she was staring, he says nothing. 

“The instructions are rather straightforward.” He holds up the booklet, “You should be able to set this up in your room easily.”

“Uh, y-yeah. Thanks. Are you leaving?”

He looks out the window behind him. It's getting late. The sun is setting and the sky is painted a bright orange and purple. Before he can respond there’s a soft whimper from Sarada. Sakura sighs as she looks down at her daughter. She was certain the infant was falling asleep.

Itachi leans forward from where he’s seated on the ground to get a good look at the infant before his gaze meets hers. 

His words come out carefully, “I know I am not needed here. However, if you would like to get some rest, I do not mind looking after her.”

“I really…I really couldn’t do that.” Sakura rocks the infant gently. “It’s not you. I just…” She just can't imagine letting anyone else watch Sarada. Nearly the entire time she's been a mother, she's looked after Sarada by herself. Letting someone else watch her daughter feels like she's abandoning her and she can't do that no matter how exhausted she is.

He nods once. “Then I will stay here.”

She chokes, “Excuse me,  _what?_ ”

“I will stay here. I do not mind.” He repeats himself as if she didn't hear him and as if he didn't just say something ludicrous. 

“But I do!” 

“Hm.”

“Don’t  _‘Hm’_  me!”

“How long have you slept in the last 24 hours?”

“Are you interrogating me?” While she jokes, he frowns. In truth, she doesn't know how to react to this. They only met each other yesterday. Although he's a stranger, she already sort of feels adjusted to him. "I don't know. It doesn't matter." Sakura shrugs, “I’m used to it.”

“Sakura.” His tone is gentle but stern.

Deeply, she sighs. “Look, it's nice that you care and all but I already told you. I don’t need your help with her.”

“No. You do not.”

Standing to her feet, she tells him, “Thank you for the humidifier, really. Goodnight.”

With Sarada still awake, Sakura decides to make her a warm bottle to hopefully get her to sleep for the night. She walks away from Itachi, expecting he'll leave but he's right behind her.

“What?” She whispers harshly.

The man steps in front of her. “I will warm up the milk.”

“I thought you understood that I don’t need your help.”

Itachi says nothing. His response comes in the form of pouring milk in a small pot over the oven. Another thing he must have picked up as his role as a child babysitter. There’s something kind of amusing about watching this scarred once-criminal do something so…domestic. Her irritation dissipates and she finds herself chuckling.

He looks down at her with a raised eyebrow, “Do you do this another way?”

“No. It’s not that.”

He’s quiet until the milk is thoroughly hot. He pours the liquid in a bottle then tests a drop of it on his forearm to be certain the temperature is okay for Sarada to drink. Once he's certain it's fine, he holds it out to her. The man’s face is placid but there’s something about his eyes that shows vulnerability. Like he's almost afraid she'll reject him. It occurs to her that she's probably the only person who has witnessed this side of him. After all, this is his only niece and he genuinely wants to help.  

“I checked the temperature. It is suitable to drink.”

The temperature of the milk isn't on her mind. She knows it's fine. Instead, her mind is on this man in front of her. As of now, he is the only male figure who is trying to be part of her daughter's life. Sure, her father and Naruto would visit, but they have their own lives. Itachi, on the other hand, wants to look after her. She's been skeptical about letting anyone help her, but maybe she could trust Itachi even just so she could get a few hours of sleep that night.

“Would you like to?” She gestures toward the tired infant in her arms.

His eyes widen slightly as if he is surprised she’d ever ask him such a thing. Especially after the disastrous result that came from their first meeting at the Tower. Shikamaru had prevented him from holding his niece then, but now it was just the two of them. There's no one to threaten him or her for that matter.

“May I?” He asks shyly.

Smiling softly, she nods.

Itachi sets the bottle down on the counter and holds his arms together where Sakura gently places the baby. There’s a number of emotions that he goes through before she finds that he settles on joy and he makes no attempt to hide his smile.

He attempts to feed Sarada, but she whimpers in his arms. 

“It is okay, sweetheart.” His voice is gentle and it luckily encourages the infant to suckle the bottle.

Sakura isn't sure what it is, but there’s something about this picture that makes her emotional. Her face is hidden from him, but he senses her shift in mood.

“Would you like to hold her again?” He asks her.

She rubs her face, leaving her skin raw and red. “No, it's fine. Sorry, I'm just tired.” She feigns a laugh.

He gives her a look like he doesn’t believe her but he doesn’t press further.

"She is beautiful," he tells her not for the first time.

"She is the best thing that has ever happened to me." She leans forward to place a kiss on Sarada's cheek. When she looks up she finds Itachi watching her. His gray gaze is soft and full of something she can’t quite put her finger on, but it makes her feel shy all of a sudden and she turns her attention back to her daughter, and far from the other picture that's being drawn in front of her.

 


End file.
